CharmedCovenant story
by Samantha Rice
Summary: Kat is the Charmed Ones' cousin and grew up in Ipswich with the Sons. What happens when she moves back after almost five years? BAD SUMMARY! Pogue/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Why are we here again?" I asked, carrying a box inside the new house.

"Because we decided we needed a change after the whole, world-almost-ending thing." Paige said, walking past me in the opposite direction, heading outside to get another box.

"Right." I muttered. "But why **here**?"

"You say something, Kat?" Coop, Phoebe's husband, said, carrying the rather large box labeled BOOKS.

"It's nothing, really. I was just wondering why we're **here**. In the town of Ipswich, Massachusetts. What was wrong with San Francisco?" I said, sounding a bit like a petulant child, and not at all like the almost 18-year-old mother I am.

"It's because of the schools. Ipswich has some really great schools. Speaking of which, Leo and I are going down to Spencer Academy today to enroll you." Piper told me from her place in the living room, unpacking photos.

"Cool." I said, forcing a smile.

"I heard that Spencer is a great school, and has a high college turn-out rate. Most of their students get into places like Yale and Harvard." Piper said, going mommy-mode on me.

"Where does this go?" my four year old daughter Emma said, holding a picture of me her and her twin brother, Jeremy.

"That goes up on the wall, Emm." Paige said. "Leo will put it up later."

"Spencer…" I said, imagining all the times I had wished to go there as a little girl, and all of the times I had hoped they wouldn't say that I was on the drive down here. I tried to imagine my four best friends in Spencer uniforms and chuckled. With the only pictures I had of them being scrawny fourteen year olds, it looked rather silly.

"Is everything okay?" Paige's husband, Henry, asked, coming in, carrying a box labeled ATTIC. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, but it will be." I told him, trying to figure out how I was going to avoid the four boys who had been my whole world growing up.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked. Henry was a probation officer, and occasionally it came in handy when you needed some to the point advice, but this was one instance where I wanted to avoid the problem as long as possible.

"No, but thanks anyway Henry." I said and then paused. "Actually, I think I might take you up on that offer later." I said, cracking a smile.

"Mommy okay?" Jeremy asked, hugging my leg. I smiled and bent down to pick him up.

"Mommy is fine." I said, settling him on my hip. "Don't worry, baby." I kissed the top of his head and began swaying, humming _Enter Sandman_ by Metallica. The little boy in my arms yawned hugely and settled his arms around my neck. I smiled and walked towards the front of the house, keeping an eye on Emma who had decided to explore.

"Excuse me." Someone said from the door. I turned and smiled at the blond girl in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely, trying my not to laugh as Jeremy brushed his little fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, I'm looking for the Halliwell residence. Do you know where I might find them?" she asked, looking a bit lost. I could tell she was an out-of-towner. She was probably a student at Spencer.

"This is the Halliwell house. I'm Katriona Bennett; the Halliwell sisters are my cousins." I explained. "I would shake your hand but, my arms are kind of full." I said, gesturing to the little boy in my arms.

"It's okay, I understand." She said, smiling. "So are you attending Spencer?" she asked, obviously trying to make small talk. My smile faltered, but I kept it up.

"Yeah, are you the welcome committee?" I asked, looking to see if I was going to have to hide from someone I knew.

"No, I'm here with my boyfriend, who kind of unofficially is." She explained, looking behind her.

"Just because my mom tells me to go out and greet some new faces doesn't mean I'm the welcome committee." A classic tall, dark, and handsome guy said, walking up behind her. "Caleb Danvers, nice to meet you." He said, introducing himself. I felt myself go light-headed and dizzy; trying to match this fit man to the scrawny kid I had known.

"Kat, is everything alright?" Leo asked, coming downstairs from putting beds together.

"I knew we shouldn't have come here. I told you." I told him before turning back to the people at the door. "It's, uh, good to see you again, Caleb." I said, and then thought about it for a second. "Actually, considering how you treated me the last time I saw you, no it's not." I said, changing my mind.

"Kitty Kat? Is that you?" Caleb said, his eyes going wide. I shook my head, frowning at the pet name that I used to love.

"I'm not the same little girl I was, Danvers. And I don't need a welcome, you can tell Evelyn I said hello, and then stay away from me." I told him, watching as Emily decided she wanted attention from her mommy.

"Mommy, can Jeremy come and play?" she asked, trying to find her dolly in the box of toys. I shook my head.

"Your brother is asleep, Emm, how about you color instead? Or try and take a nap to?" I told her gently. She nodded in agreement and when I looked over, I saw that Caleb was frozen and white with shock. "Something wrong, Danvers?" I asked, realizing belatedly that Pogue had probably told him about our little… mistake, and that Emily had exactly the same dark curly hair as her father.

"Mom?" he asked. I nodded. "Are they…?" I huffed in frustration.

"I have only ever slept with one guy, if that's what you're getting at." I said, looking him straight in the face.

"Caleb?" the petite blond girl asked, confusion all over her face.

"Does he know?" he asked, focusing on the little boy in my arms rather intently.

"If you are referring to Jeremy, yes, I told him who his father is. If you're talking about Pogue, no. I never even told him it was a possibility. You guys wanted to cut off all ties, and as much as it hurt, I understood. I know I am a bit annoying, and paranoid." I said, smiling bitterly. Recognition flared in the girl's face.

"They're Pogue's kids." She whispered, with a void expression. "Kate is going to be pissed…" she muttered, and even though it felt like someone was twisting a knife into my heart, I smiled.

"See, he's moved on. Don't tell him Caleb, I'm not ruining his life." I stroked my son's hair absently.

"He deserves to know, Kat. And Jeremy is going to need his father, especially when he turns thirteen." He said, glancing towards the street.

"Why, what happens at thirteen? He ignores all of his friends? He drops them on their asses? What?" I said, bitter sarcasm dripping like poison from my words.

"No, he gets his powers." He said, and he said it like I was going to be shocked or freaked out.

"Who gets his powers?" Pheobe asked, walking past us on her way to go unpack her room.

"Jeremy apparently." I said, glancing over at her.

"But I thought that Jere had no powers?" she asked, confused.

"So did I, but I guess we were wrong…" I said, looking at Caleb. "You have a lot to explain, but not right now. Go ahead and tell Pogue, but if his girlfriend comes and tries to kill me, don't be surprised if she disappears for a while and then shows up wandering the desert." I told him, closing the door.

"Who was that?" Piper asked, walking in.

"Someone Kat knows, or knew." Leo said, looking at me strangely.

"Kat? Something you want to tell us?" Piper asked.

"That was Caleb Danvers. Best friend to Pogue Parry, Jeremy and Emily's father." I said, looking at the ground.

A/N okay, I know it was short, but it was what I could manage with a teacher standing over my shoulder. I know I shouldn't be starting a new story, but the plot bunny was bouncing in my head and wouldn't shut up. I'll try to updat, also, if anyone wants to beta, please, shoot me a PM. For any one of my stories. I'll come back and fix this chapter later, as well as put up a new one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, but my computer hates me. Also, I started another story, Highway to Hell, with Xanaimpala and CayChaotic, its a _Supernatural_ fic, you should go check it out. (yes, I am shamelessly plugging my other stories.) Well, without further ado, chapter two.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way, shape, or form own _Charmed_ or _The Covenant_**

* * *

****"Does he know?" Paige asked gently. I shook my head.

"I never told him…" I tightened my grip on Jeremy a little bit, trying not to let the tears escape.

"It's been so long and it still hurts this much?" Pheobe asked from the stairs, a hand over her heart and tears glistening in her eyes.

"Pretty much," I laughed bitterly, a couple traitorous tears leaking from my eyes.

"Oh, honey!" she cried, coming over to hug me and shooing everyone else away. "You go ahead and cry." She said, bringing me over to sit on the stairs.

I shook my head, trying not to wake up Jeremy as I placed him on a blanket.

"I resigned myself to it when I was thirteen. No use crying about it now…" I said, letting the middle sister further into my past than anyone else in the family.

"But I thought you were _fourteen_ when you slept with him?" she asked, picking up on the number scheme. I laughed bitterly, the tears now coming in a steady flow.

"Yes, but it wasn't just a random occurrence. I was born here, Pheobe. I lived here until I was fourteen. I grew up around those four boys, and then right before we turned thirteen they began to shun me. It was always the five of us; we did everything together from the time they saved me from some bullies in kindergarten. I thought of them as my brothers. I developed deeper feelings for Pogue. I fell in love with him when we were ten." I said, the pain in my chest sharpening. It felt like someone had a tight grip on my heart, and just kept _squeezing_ tighter and tighter.

"So how did you get to the point of sleeping with him if they were ignoring you?" she asked, the tears rolling down her face too.

"I was at Nicky's the night before we were set to move. I was there with my parents. Pogue and Caleb and Reid and Tyler were there with their parents as well, the four families had always been close, to the point of the four boys' dads considering each other brothers as well.

"Their parents had grown close to my parents, due to the five of us being together so much. We had been adopted into the Ipswich founding families. So they came to say goodbye. It was the first time I had actually seen the guys in over a year. I saw them around, sure, but it was the first time I had really been around them. The guys all looked guilty, and sorry, and I had always loved Pogue and… well, I guess it's not that hard to figure out what happened.

"He brought me into a corner to 'talk' to me, and then he kissed me and we slipped out the back and found an old abandoned shed and… I woke up the next morning _very_ early. Pogue was my first love, my first kiss, my first _everything_. It took all I had to quietly slip out of that barn that morning, without waking him up.

"I never regretted one moment of it, or my twins, but I do sometimes wonder what would have happened if I had stuck around that morning. Would it have been different? Would he have regretted it, or been as loving as the night before? I guess I'll never know… and now I'm ranting about something that happened almost four years ago…" I stopped talking and just looked out the front window, wishing I hadn't opened that can of worms, my chest hurt so badly.

"I am so, so sorry." Pheobe said, pulling me into her arms. "Would you like for us to go with you to meet them? For moral support?" she asked, smoothing my hair back over my head. I nodded, afraid if I spoke any more, I would break down completely, every wall I had built around myself was in danger of crumbling to pieces, and I could do nothing to stop it.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you liked the chapter, please take a second out to review, and hopefully next time I'll update sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this chapter is mostly the guys and getting rid of the evil bitches that hang all over them. (I am obviously not a fan of Kate and Sarah.) Pogue finds out about Emily and Jeremy, and Reid raises a good point, that I was not thinking of when I wrote the story. I have it all figured out now, though, and all will be revealed in the next couple of chapters.**

* * *

"Hey man," Caleb said, walking up to his four 'brothers'.

"What's up? You look kinda like you just saw a ghost." His best friend, Pogue, laughed.

"I kinda did. You guys remember Kat?" Calbe said, taking the proffered Coke from Reid.

"Kitty Kat? The honorary 'Daughter of Ipswich'?" Tyler clarified, the fries he was about to shove in his mouth forgotten.

"Yeah." Caleb answered, watching Pogue. "She's back."

Pogue Parry, the mysterious biker boy of the 'Sons of Ipswich', froze. Caleb watched him closely, as the other two, oblivious to their older brother's distress, rejoiced at the return of their 'little sister'.

"Are you sure?" he forced through his lips, his mouth dry and his voice scratchy.

"Mom sent me by to welcome the new family to the neighborhood. Kat was there with three women, three men, three little boys, and one little girl. I'm sure it was her." Caleb said, glancing towards the door where two girls could be seen coming in.

One of these girls was Sarah, Caleb's Girlfriend. The other, a pretty girl with long, dark hair, and mocha hued skin, was Pogue's girlfriend, Kate. Sarah was wearing a flowered sundress with a denim jacket over it, and strappy sandals. Kate wore a white t-shirt over some blue jeans with a pair of flip-flops on her small feet.

"Hey, babe." She said, walking over to kiss him in greeting. Instead of turning his face to meet hers, Pogue still stared at his older brother. "Babe?" she asked, hurt and confusion flitting across her face. She looked over at Caleb, who still studied Pogue, and then over to Tyler and Reid, who were performing an imprompteu waltz.

"Caleb, what's going on?" she tried again. Caleb sighed and decided to spill all the beans.

"An old friend of ours has shown up, and she has kids." He said, as Pogue's eyes snapped up to lock onto his friends.

"Are they….?" He asked, trailing off, his heart in his throat. Caleb nodded.

"She said she has only ever slept with one guy." He told his best friend, a rather roundabout way of informing him he was a father.

"Did you say kitty-Kat has kids? With an 's'?" Reid asked, leaning on Pogue's shoulder, and grinning like a hyena.

"Oh, are you talking about the girl we met earlier?" Sarah asked, an arm snaking around her boyfriend's waist.

"Yeah," Caleb said, glancing down at Sarah, and then he looked at Reid. "She has two little kids, a boy and a girl."

"But, I thought you said…" Pogue began.

"They're twins," Caleb explained, once more locking eyes with his younger brother.

"Twins…" Pogue whispered, trying to picture his old flame with two little chldren.

"Okay, so why does it matter that this random chick from when you guys were kids has kids?" Kate asked, sounding like a bitch. Sarah gave her a sympathetic look.

"So kitty-Kat's a MILF now?" Reid asked lecherously, earning a very hard slap to the back of the head by Pogue.

"What was that for, babe?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"Kate, that girl was my friend, and she was Reid's friend, I'm not going to let him or anyone else talk about her like that." Pogue said, not looking at her.

"Oh, my god! You have a thing for her, don't you!" at this, the Sons of Ipsiwch all froze, and turned to look at Pogue and Kate.

"Kate, I had a huge crush on this girl when we were fourteen, I had feelings for her. I still think of her as a sister." Pogue lied, trying to appease his jealous girlfriend.

"Sister? I thought that those were his kids?" Sarah asked, turning to Caleb.

Tyler and Reid stopped goofing off and turned to their older brothers.

"Kitty-Kat has your kids?" they asked in unison.

"Your kids!" Kate shreiked. "Yours? You have kids? That little slut! I ought to-"

"Kate! Enough. Yes, they are my kids, and it really is none of you business. It was my mistake, and I'll handle it. Why do you care so much? It's not like I'm your only boyfriend, right? You run around all the time flirting with every guy in your line of sight!" Pogue said, pissed.

"Pogue! How could you!" Sarah asked, apalled. "Caleb, tell him he's being an ass!"

"I can't, because he really isn't." Caleb said, looking between Kate and Sarah with a look of shock.

"Yes, he is. It is perfectly understandable for her to be upset that he has kids. I mean, I know _I_ would be upset if I found out you had secret children with another woman!" she said rather loudly.

"Sarah, what are you talking about? You met her, you _know_ that he didn't know about them. What has gotten into you?" he said, turning to face his girlfriend.

"It's just, I got to thinking, what if he really _did_ know about the kids, and all of it was just an act?"

"Why would you even say that? You saw how much she didn't want me to tell Pogue!"

"What? She didn't want you to tell me?" Pogue asked, glancing up from glaring at Kate.

"Slut!" Kate coughed out. Pogue looked down at her, a look of anger and disgust forming on his face.

"That's it, Kate. If you're going to keep insulting people you don't even know like that, we're through." He said, putting his foot down. The Sons all looked at her with anger seeping onto their faces, and Sarah looked around at them all with her own look of increadulous anger.

"Then I guess we're through. Take your necklace back," Kate said quietly, with a deadly venom in her tone, removing the offending object from around her neck and throwing it in poor Pogue's face.

"Fine." Pogue said, looking at her with weary eyes. "I'm sick of your bullshit anyway.

"Pogue!" Sarah said, appaled that he could be doing something like that to her best friend.

"Sarah, leave it. It's their choice." Caleb said quietly.

"You're asking me to keep silent while he hurts my _best friend_ to go be with some _whore_ with two kids!" sje asked incredulously.

"Sarah, Kat is not a whore. She is one of the nicest people you will ever meet." Caleb explained, while Kate smiled at her and the boys all glared.

"She sounds like a slut to me." she said matter-of-factly. Caleb looked at her, appalled.

"You know what? You're not the girl I thought you were, we're through too." he said, watching her with sad eyes.

"Fine." she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Have a nice life." she spun on her heel and grabbed Kate's hand, and the two girls walked outside together.

The boys watched her for a second before Tyler broke the silence.

"Dude, sorry about that. Really. But, is Kat really back? And did she really have Pogue's kids?" he asked. Caleb laughed.

"Its no big deal, baby boy, and yeah, she is and does, not did." Caleb said, a smile tugged at the corners of Pogue's mouth.

"I don't wanna be a downer, but this is confusing me. _Kids_, as in, plural?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, twins. A boy and a girl." Caleb said, not grasping the point of what Reid was saying.

"I thought our lines only produced one, a boy." Reid said, looking Caleb dead in the eye.

"You think shes lying?" Tyler asked.

"Not likely. They looked exactly like a mix of Kat and Pogue _would_ look. They both had Pogue's hair and eyes, and the boy looked just like Pogue when he was three." Caleb explained.

"Well hell, boys. I think we should celebrate!" Reid said, accepting Caleb's comment immidiatley, throwing his ams over Tyler's and Pogue's shoulders. Pogue smiled.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! read and review please! You know you want to click the little button... it's calling your name, asking you to click it, do you hear it? click me! Click me! It whispers...**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on the stairs awhile longer, waiting for the pain to go away, and the tears to stop. I watched Emma and Jeremy sleep thinking, not for the first time, about how much they look like their father, especially Jeremy. He was like a mini-Pogue. And Emma; who looked almost exactly like me with her father's hair and eyes. Tears began pouring out of my eyes again as a fresh wave of pain ripped through my chest.

"Kat?" Wyatt asked, walking through the doorway from the dining room.

"What's up, little man?" I said, wiping the tears off of my face quickly, and forcing a smile.

He walked over and sat next to me, looking up at me with his worried face.

"Its okay, kitty." He said, patting my leg. I smiled and hugged him. The door banged open, and I jumped up, hands up, ready to defend the three children around me.

"Hello, Kitty." Cayli said seductively, striking a creepy sexual pose in the doorway. I sighed in relief, so glad that it wasn't a demon. I looked around for Xana, not seeing her.

"Where's Xana when you need her?" I groaned, my hands falling to my sides.

"You called?" she said, also in a seductive way, climbing through the window next to the door. I buried my face in my hands, sighing. Wyatt giggled and ran off, probably to find Piper. At least, that's what I thought until I saw Chris toddle around the corner, and straight through our little group.

"The window? Really? Why!" I asked, looking at Xana.

"It was open." She said, her voice and face serious. I stared at her for a second before I started grinning.

"God, I hate you both sometimes…" I said, moving to hug Cayli. She hugged me back, and I realized that she was wearing my zombie costume shirt, ripped to shreds and covered in blood and fake gore fluids, it was one of my favorite shirts.

"Seriously, Cay? I thought I'd lost that thing when I couldn't find it when I was packing!" I said, staring at her chest.

"Oh no, I just borrowed it. It's been on my body the whole time." She said, running her hands up and down the front of her body.

"That's… nice to know….." I said, glancing around awkwardly. "So, uh, Xana, what's up?" I asked, hoping to get out of that conversation.

"Talkin' to my online boyfriend!" she said, squeeing just a tiny little bit. I grinned, and glanced back at my kids, who were starting to squirm a little. I sighed, stupid twin telepathy, or whatever…. They slept at pretty much the same times, which was a blessing until they started to wake up.

"That's great…" I said distractedly, picking up toys and putting the box in the front room with Wyatt and Chris's. "So… where have you guys been all day?"

"Around," Cay shrugged. I looked at them skeptically as I heard sirens in the distance. I figured that since they'd been in town for a couple of days, they might know where I was talking about.

"Uh-huh. You better not have burned down Nicky's, cause that's where we're going for dinner." I picked up a teddy bear and hugged it to myself, going back to sit on the stairs.

"I don't even know a Nicky," Cay answered, snarkily. I smiled a little and shook my head. Xana's phone pinged, and she looked down at it, smiling to herself, and started typing out a reply.

"Oooh, Caleb!" Cayli said in a child-like voice.

"Shut uuuuup!" Xana whined, smiling and turning red. I smiled, just a tiny bit forced, thinking of the other Caleb, the one who had just left. I knew Xana's Caleb was from Ipswich, but I also knew it was not the same Caleb. I refused to ask his last name, though.

"Are you two talking dirty again?" I teased.

"They're always talking dirty." Cay said, smiling deviously.

"Dirty talk doesn't start 'till nine o'clock." Xana said childishly, with an impish grin on her face. I rolled my eyes as Emma and Jeremy woke up completely, stretching and sitting up. Emma's curls were stuck to her face a little bit, and I smiled.

"Daddy Cay!" Emma yelled, going over to hug my inappropriate friend.

"Daddy Xana!" Jeremy yelled, going over and latching onto the shy girl's legs.

"Heeey!" Xana said, ruffling the boy's dark hair. He scrunched his face into a squished smile.

"Hey, Emi!" Cay said, swinging the little girl up. Emma squealed, and started giggling, hugging Cay's neck. My cousin's ran into the doorway, hearing the screaming, and then stopped when they realized it was just Xana and Cayli.

"Mommy, daddies, we're hungry." Emma and Jere said at the same time. I sighed at the eeriness of it all. I looked back at the rest of the family and raised an eyebrow.

"Anyone else hungry?" I asked.

"I'm hungry…." Xana said childishly, texting away on her phone.

"I'm hungry, Kitty, but not for food." Cay said, rubbing my arm. I laughed and swatted at her hand.

"Cay, the children!" I exclaimed.

"It's okay, Kitty, we'll tell them one day." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder. I chuckled and turned to the Halliwell's.

"So, are you guys hungry?" I asked. They responded with a chorus of agreements.

"Where we goin', mommy?" Emma asked.

"I figured we'd go to Nicky's, so that no one had to cook, and we don't have to do extra dishes or anything…" I said, pulling the hair off of her cheek.

"What's Nicky's?" Cay asked, Xana smiled.

"There's a place that Caleb goes to called Nicky's" Xana said, squirming.

"Oh, please don't say that!" I muttered, a cold ball of dread forming in the pit of my stomach.

"Maybe I'll see him!" she said in a happy, squealy, childlike voice. I shook my head in amusement, and then, it happened. She opened her mouth, and screamed like a fangirl.

Everyone's hands flew to their ears, and their faces scrunched up in pain. She stopped and looked back at her phone, typing something in. We all looked at her with shocked faces.

"Caleb told me to do it right then." She said with an innocent face. I rolled my eyes and looked at Cay, thoughts roiling around in my head.

"Yeah… We should change though, since we've been unpacking and stuff… Hey, Cay, give me my zombie shirt."

"Alright." She said, pulling the shirt over her head. I laughed, and we all went upstairs, changed, and left.


End file.
